User blog:Jovanbkt/top 10's
at present there are not really enough stories out there to really do any top 10 lists... but there are plenty of things i could make lists about. my favourite tv shows, films, episodes, characters, books, etc. so.... here's my top 10 TV shows: 1) Babylon 5 It looks aged and cheap compared to some things after 20-years, but B5 pioneered GCI on TV and long plot arcs and strylines that are staples of today. I love this show. From the battle with the shadows to the relationship between londo and g'kar to the fun the show has. yes some of it was piss poor, but as a whole the series was brilliant. 2) Farscape Daring and different this show was everything sci-fi should be and the sci-fi channel should be held accountable for cancelling it! the use of CGI, puppets and great make up effects created a great alien world where people were not just humands with big ears or forehead pieces. And incidentally, my daighter is named for Aeryn Sun (her name is Aeryn-Ejjina) 3) Star Trek The classic series. It used a great triumverate (Kirk, Spock, McCoy) and showed a great slice of humanity whilst pushing boundaries. And anything which leads to Wrath of Khan is a god thing. 4) Star Trek: The Next Generation Lightening in a bottle. In many ways TNG surpassed TOS. Some of my favourite episodes of TV, Best of Both Worlds, The Inner Light, Darmok, Chain of Command, The Pegasus and All Good Things come from TNG. 5) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine My love affair with Star Trek ends with DS9, i love the ensembled cast, the dominion (although the war got a bit grating after a great start) and the ongoing political debates between cardassians, bajorans, the federations and klingons and romulans. some aspects fell flat, such as vic vontain and baseball episodes, but as a whole the series worked. Voyager and enterprise didnt. 6) Firefly only 13 episodes, but they are all fun. 7) Battlestar Galactica the RDM version.... the first 2 seasons were gold, and even after that they were still damn good. problem was that this series suffered form the same problem many series have... that it had a great beginning but no idea where it was going. Unlike B5 it had the "beginning" but no "middle" and "end" and suffered as a result. 8) Game of Thrones I am a huge fan of the book series and the TV show. how they are going to get the battles we expect to see in the later seasons onto screen is going to be interesting, but i love the ensemble cast, the far reaching epicness of the political manoeuvres, the wars and the realism they have tried to put into it all. 9) I Claudius made in the 1970's by the BBC this series stars people who would go on to be household names from brian blessed to derec dejobi to patrick stuart. the sets are waifer thin, there are no wide shots at all, but the story and acting of the ruling famly of ancient rome and the incredible acting, is more than enough to make up for it, a remake with GoT style budget and attention woudl be an enormous success i have no doubt. 10) big bang theory i put this here because as a geek i coudl empathise with dozens of the storylines in the early seasonsand even thought the hoour has been forsaken for telling the stories of the characters relationships recently it is still the only show that my entire family sit down and enjoy together, besides, sheldon is one of the best characters in TV history! so, there we go! i woudl love to see some things done on TV. A Harry Potter TV show (possibly animated), the extended edition LOTR trilogy split into six television episodes, remakes of I claudius, B5 and the chronicles of Narnia (the 1980's BBC version remade with todays CGI woudl be great) - all 7 books could be made in fact, personally i love The Horses Boy... wait, that book top 10 can wait! anyway, i best get back to editing Category:Blog posts